Secrets: Astrid
by MaraFox006
Summary: Astrid going up to speak with the town after the fire. IN LIES. SPOILERS! Disclaimer I don't own gone. Sobs. Songfic w/ SECRETS by: ONE REPUBLIC.  Oneshot. S.S.S!  Sorry so short!


HEYYYYY! OK, MY NEW LAPTTOP CRASHED. This is the first day I've been able to type since I've got it, b/c now word is working! Yay! Ok, if you either know me, or, you live with me (sorry Nico) you know that I've been obsessing over this little series called… GONE. It's my biggest secret that I'm reading GONE Drake/Diana FanfFics. Well… that and I love the book… never mind. CHOIR BOYS!

OOOOOOps. I blew it. Ok, anyway… speaking of Secrets, the song name is Secrets By: ONE REPUBLIC! Thank you DINODOG123! Dialogue from LIES!

P.S. What's Drake and Diana's fake couple name?

3rd POV

_I need another story, something to get off my chest._

_My life is kinda boring; need something that I can confess._

Astrid sat on the steps with regret. No one like her anymore. She looked over at Little Pete, who was staring at the Game Boy's blank screen like it was the most amazing thing in the world. And to him, maybe it was. Who knew?

Astrid sighed.

"It's Time," Albert whispered over his shoulder. Astrid felt sick. What if no one liked what she was about to see? What would Zil think?

"Now?"

"Once we feed them, they'll go off in separate directions. I got them here and behaving themselves because of food. Once the food is gone…"

"Okay," Astrid said. She was so scared. The FAYZ had recently gotten a ton more violent because of the recent fire. There wasn't much food left. She realized that Albert had said something correct about the people; not just about money. She didn't know he had that in him.

"Like Moses, huh?"

"What?"

"Like Moses coming down off the mountains with the Ten Commandments," Albert commented. This just made Astrid feel worse.

"Those were written be God," She said with faith, "This wasn't,"

_It was written by someone much, much worse_

Astrid tripped while walking up to the fountain. A small ripple of laughter went through the crowd.

_'Till my sleeves are stained red, from all the truth that I've said,_

"Everyone," Astrid began, her heart I her throat.

"Oh puh-leeze, not another speech," Someone yelled.

_Come by it honestly I swear,_

"I… I just have a few things to say before you eat,"

"Go ahead, Astrid." She heard Orc say. She smiled. That gave her a boost of confidence.

Astrid began trying to calm herself down by taking deep breaths.

"Okay," She began.

_Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so,_

_Tell me what you want to hear, something that'll light those tears,_

_Sick of all the insincere, so I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

"I… okay. When the FAYZ came, all of our lives changed. And ever since then all we've tried to do is get by, day to day. We've been lucky because some people worked very hard and took big risks to help us all make it."

_This time, don't need another perfect lie, don't care if critics jump the line, I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

Astrid scanned the crowd. She wished that she could take it all back; the fire; the things she told Mary, and ended up having everyone make fun of her; losing Sam. Even if he was acting like a jerk. She still wished that she wasn't so cold.

Some cries of wanting food rippled through the crowd, but Astrid ignored them and continued.

"And we've all been focused on getting by and focused on what we've lost. Now it's time to start working on the future. Because we're going to be here for a while. Maybe even the rest of our lives.

_My God, It's amazin' how we got this far,_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars, who's driving those shiny big black cars._

That got people's attention. They didn't want to stay in this 'Living hell' as Mary called it a few hours ago. And as Astrid looked out atall of the sad, sunken eyes of all of the children, she wanted nothing more for them than to get them out of the FAYZ.

_ And every day I see the news, all of the problems I could solve,_

_And when a situation rises just write into an album, Singing straight too cold, but I don't really like my flow, so,_

"We need rules and laws and rights and all, because we need some justice and some peace."

More cries of wanted food.

_Tell me what you want to hear, something that'll light those tears,_

_Sick of all the insincere, so I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

Astrid went forward explaining the further laws of the FAYZ. She jumped down off of the fountain feeling like she just got rid of her worst problems. No one had booed. No one had cursed at her, attacked her. Zil didn't start a mob the kill her for 'loving freaks'.

She left the plaza with a feeling of accomplishment.

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away._


End file.
